Night Shade
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: A young pack of female wolves meet the Wolf's Rain pack. One is a survivor from Hige's pack,and wants revenge!Darcia is back, and wants the new pack as his allies.READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier:** I do not own Wolf's Rain, only my OC's. If I did, I would make Tsume wear a Tu-Tu and dance around singing "I'm a fairy Princess!" all day! -.-  
Fun, I KNOW, Darling!

XXCXX

_Blood poured from on the snow and a whimpering echoed across the land.  
"Moon!"  
The white female weakly moved her head to gaze at the white female next to her, crouched with her muzzle against her flank. The white wolf's blue eyes were wide with shock and grief.  
"Don't leave me, moon!" She howled.  
"Don't!"  
Moon, the gray female weakly breathed steadily. Blood lay around her, and snow crunched under her dying body.  
"Find it…" She murmured weakly, grey eyes wide as she gazed at her sister.  
"Find paradise, my sister…"  
The she-wolf's eyes went hollow, and her last breath escaped.  
"MOON!" The white wolf howled mournfully, standing up and staring at her sister in shock. She felt tears begin to seep from her wide eyes, and she blinked them back.  
She threw her head back, and let out a long, mournful howl to the rising moon._

X-X-X-X

_Howl to the moon,  
Sing our song,  
Crimson regret,  
Last forever,  
Howl to the moon,  
And sing our song._

**One**

Silent paws padded through the wooded area, white fur flashed through the trees and blue icy eyes gazed ahead of her. A white wolf ran. Breathing steadily and calmly as she ran without hesitation towards a city.  
"Moon." She murmured sadly, her paws silent as a hunting tiger.  
"I'll find it sister, I swear on your grave I'll find it." She swore, eyes narrowed.  
She finally stopped, her ears perked up at the sounds, and her eyes wide at the lights and faces of humans. She hesitated, but closed her eyes and opened them again in her human form.  
She wasn't much different color wise. Her silver hair flew down to her hips, and her same piercing blue gaze settled in her wide, human eyes.  
She wore a red shirt and hip-hugger jeans with tennis shoes. A jacket lay limply over her shoulders.  
She bit her bottom lip as she reluctantly stepped into the loud area. She winced at the sounds and lights, the voices and smells. She then entered, walking steadily in the streets. She didn't stop until she came to the end of the city. She ran then, ran until she made it out of there and into more woods. Glistening lakes surrounded the grassy area and trees moaned as the cold wind whipped at them. She ran, and as she past a tree, she was once again her true form.  
Her paws swept at the grass, and her eyes gazed at the mountains up ahead.  
"I think they wanted me to meet me in my den." She mumbled aloud to herself, her muzzle pointed forward steadily. As if agreeing with herself, her head whipped around at a cave near. She ran into it, and finally stopped as she entered the dark hole of a rock.  
"IceFire, you're back." A soft, monotone voice spoke from the shadows.  
The white wolf, IceFire, nodded as she padded towards the voice. A silver wolf laid there, her paws tucked underneath her body and her green eyes shone.  
"Ice!" A bark sounded from deeper within the cave.  
IceFire whipped her white head around and saw her other pack mate, Silver, her tail wagging as she sat down. Silver was like the other green-eyed wolf, only younger.  
"Did sister tell you yet?" Silver asked.  
The larger silver she-wolf shook her head and opened her green eyes to gaze at her little sister.  
"I didn't, sister. She has just returned."  
Silver shrugged her hunched shoulders and stood up as another pack mate entered the cave, panting. Her Carmel fur was curly and yet damp and her black collar lay around her neck. She opened her glowing red eyes and gazed at the three wolves.  
"Hey." She simply said, striding over and sitting down.  
"Tell me what?" IceFire asked after her pack was finally seated down.  
Silver and her sister, Luna, glanced at each other and then at Crimson, the Carmel wolf who entered last.  
"Tell me what?" IceFire repeated her voice sterner, almost demanding.  
"We spotted a pack of four wolves in our territory." Luna said calmly, her voice betraying her flashing eyes.  
"Well, you didn't drive them off why…?" IceFire demanded calmly, her icy eyes narrowed.  
"They looked hungry and tired, so I ignored them for now. I thought they just wanted to rest and leave…but…" Luna trailed off, her eyes darted around the room at her pack mates, and then at the cold, hard cave ground in silence.  
"Then?" IceFire prompted.  
Luna looked up, and hesitated. She then hunched her shoulder and sighed through her long, pointed muzzle.  
"I saw them hunting near the lake."  
"WHAT?" IceFire howled in defiance, her blue eyes flashing with rage.  
Silver stood up and went to her sister's defense.  
"Ice! They don't know that this out territory! The must be travelers! It's not her fault, okay? We can drive them off anytime!" Silver barked, eyes narrowed as she padded to stand in front of her older sister.  
IceFire let her fur lie flat again. She narrowed her eyes but said nothing more.  
"I see." She finally growled.  
"Get Raven and drive them off then." She said as she turned and padded to the back of the cave, curling up and putting her muzzle on her paws gently.  
"But she went off hunting!" Silver complained.  
"And she won't be due back till moon fall!"  
IceFire grunted in response, the fell silent again.  
"Fine. Four you said? The lets wait for tomorrow morning when Raven is back, and then we go." She said icily, raising her head to glare at her pack.  
"Now leave my den." She said calmly, and put her head back on her paws.  
The others dipped their head and padded out of the damp den and into the light of the forest.

XXXXXXX

Kiba poked the dead rabbit with his muzzle and began to eat it. Toboe was eating a vole and Hige was gulfing down a blue bird. Tsume came padding over, a dead rabbit in his jaws. He dropped it and let it lay limply on the ground.  
"I smelt other wolves near a group of caves." He growled as he lay down, and began eating the dead rabbit.  
Kiba paused and looked up at him, his icy eyes glittering in the light of the sun peeping through the trees.  
"…hn." He grunted in thought, beginning to eat his rabbit again. Toboe ignore his pack mates, hunger was the only thing on his mind at the time. Hige shrugged nochantly as he ate his bird. The lake glittered, and the sun shone intensely.  
The pack ate their meal, and, with full stomachs, lay down and drifted off to sleep.

0-0

The sun rose above the trees, and wind was stronger then the day before. The pack of females lay, sleeping. The rise and fall of their chests steady, as if music to nature. The missing wolf, Raven, only returned then, her mouth full of dead prey. She cocked her head to the side and blinked slowly at her pack mates. She set down the kill and curled up, even though morning was already here. The wolf who they called raven was about Toboe's age. She had shining black fur and a white paw. Her muzzle was white as well, and chocolate brown eyes gazed at her pack. She stood up and nudged them awake. One by one, each wolf woke up, eyes filled with determination, remembering their duty due today.  
IceFire padded over, and poked her head into the cave.  
"Come on." She said.  
The wolves obediently stood up and followed their leader towards the shining lake.

_Hug?_ (-) _Hug?_

Kiba's head shot up at the sound of paw steps and the scent of wolves. His other pack mates also jerked awake, ears back and eyes filled with both curiosity and anticipation.  
Five female wolves ran through the trees, eyes narrowed and blazing.  
Tsume, of course, recognized the scent and felt his lip lift up into a deep, threatening snarl.  
"You shouldn't be the one snarling!" A white female wolf, a lot like Kiba in appearance, snarled as she ran, leading the obviously angry wolves.  
"Why is that?" Tsume snarled back, his fur bristling as he and the others stood up.  
"Because your one our territory! Get out now and I won't rip you to shreds!" She snarled, her eyes flashing in anger and truth.  
"HIGE!" An angry snarl, so loud and menacing that even Kiba and IceFire winced.  
"…Crimosn?" IceFire muttered confusion and shock in her eyes.  
Crimson's fur was ruffled up, and her red eyes flashed in pure hatred. Her lip was up in a snarl, her large fangs exposed and gleaming. Her ears were back, and her flashing eyes were narrowed.  
"Traitor!" She howled before launching herself at Hige, teeth bared.  
Hige yelped as Crimson's teeth sunk into his flesh. Kiba snarled and jumped at Crimson, biting at her shoulder. She growled in pain, and IceFire ran up and attacked Kiba. Tsume snarled and launched himself at IceFire, only to be bowled back by Silver and Luna, who were snapping at him, their teeth sharp and eyes narrowed. Raven watched eyes wide. Toboe did the same, but snapped out of it, and attacked the threat. Raven jumped at him, toppling him to the ground and biting into his shoulder. He howled in pain and thrashed at her.  
Hige fought back at Crimson, pawing at her and snarling. But then he froze, shock shown on his face.  
"C-Crimson…?" He gawked.  
"I'm surprised you remember me, you mutt!" She hissed, biting into his shoulder again.  
The battle raged on. Yelps, howl and snarls was all that came from the wolves until the sun began to set. The two packs finally stopped, panting and bleeding. IceFire fell to the ground, her chest heaving as she puked blood, eyes wide.  
Silver and Luna lay side by side, bleeding and nuzzling each other comfortably. Raven fell down in exhaustion onto Toboe, who yelped in surprise as she laid on him, panting barely, blood flowing from her wounds all over.  
Crimson glared at Hige, snarling. He simply stared at her in shock and pain.  
"Crimson…" He muttered a hurt expression on his face.  
"Traitor…" She snarled, panting.  
"I hate you. I hate you for betraying our pack."

(o.o)

_To be Continued…._

**A/N: **Well? (Puppy eyes) WELL?(hold up Toboe plushy and shoves it in your face) Like it? DO YA DO YA DO YAAAAA?  
Tee hee, please R and R! NO FLAMES OR I SHALL GET TSUME TO ATTACK YOU! RAWR!

Okay, so the monkey said to the broccoli "Don't get your green butt in a bunch, mmmkai?" and the broccoli said "I aint got no butt!" so the monkey said "O.O OMFG!" and the broccoli sang 'My milkshake' until the monkey died! Yay!  
XP  
XP  
XP  
Silly me, silly me, OMFG. I'm so silly!-giggles like a school girl-  
So SILLY!  
Um, okay now…heh…UNTIL NEXT TIME YALL!  
-huggles all my Wolf's rain plushies-  
-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain, only my OC's. If I did, I would make Kiba MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA(_cough-WEEEZE_)HAHAHAHA!

"_HIGE!" A desperate Crimson howled, tears fell and soaked her fur. She trembled, eyes huge.  
"HIGE! Why?" She howled desperately.  
Hige had a stone-like expression on. Like he forced the non-caring look on.  
"I…I loved…I…" She whispered. Hige flinched, a flash of regret and pain crossed his face.  
"…I HATE YOU!" Crimson howled.  
"I HATE YOU!"_

X-X-X-X

_Red and black,  
Gold and sea blue,  
Crying tears,  
Howling to the moon.  
Night Shade…_

**Two**

_Crimson glared at Hige, snarling. He simply stared at her in shock and pain.  
"Crimson…" He muttered a hurt expression on his face.  
"Traitor…" She snarled, panting.  
"I hate you. I hate you for betraying our pack."_

XXX

he moon rose above the swaying trees, moans escaped the bark of the trees, and whistles of the grass was echoing, the cold wind caressing the green and wet grass. Rain fell from the grey, damp and cloudy skies. The soft pit, pat of the rain echoed atop the cave of the wolf pack.  
The wolves slept soundly, except Crimson, of course. She sat atop the den, her head towards the moon, shining brightly. Rain dripped from her fur, and soaked it so it looked dark brown. She winced at the memory of what happened at the battle the day before.

**(Flashback time! Yay!)---**

_Hige flinched as the icy words left her mouth. He lowered his ears, blood flowing like a river.  
"Crimson…" He started.  
"Shut up." She growled icily, hatred spitting from her words.  
Hige winced again, a whimper escaping his throat. Crimson panted, her sides going steadily in and out, up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She licked some blood off her muzzle, and glared at Hige.  
"Why. Why did you trade our lives for your own?" She asked her voice only slightly softer.  
Hige fell silent. Wind howled like alone wolf across the bloody clearing, specks of wolf blood floated in the lake, which seemed grey and dull.  
"Right." She growled, her eyes narrowing." Because you're selfish."  
Hige flinched again, and dipped his head lower in shame, and sadness. Crimson felt a twinge of guilt, but shook it off like shaking off loose dirt from her fur.  
"I-" Hige began, but was cut off by kiba, who howled at them that he and IceFire had come to an agreement.  
"We will all travel as one." IceFire howled to her pack.  
Her eyes shone memories of her promise to her dying sister shown in her sparkling blue eyes.  
"We will all go to paradise."_

**---(End Flashback! Awww!)**

She lifted her lip into a savage snarl. The thought of traveling with that traitor made her want to retch. She closed her eyes, and threw back her head, and let out a howl. A howl that let out her hatred, sorrow, sense of betrayal and pain. She gently lowered her head. They were to leave tomorrow as the sun rose.  
I guess I have to live with it…  
Crimson jumped from the top of the cave, her fur soaking wet and her eyes hollow with thought.  
For now…

XXX

The sun rose atop the wet trees, clear puddles from the down pour lay around, mice and small animals who were too scared to use the lake, in fear of getting attacked by wolves, drank cautiously from them. The sun blazed like fire in the now clear skies, as if happy about the two packs joining together.  
The pack of female wolves exited the cave, IceFire leading them, her head held high. Luna and Silver, the two sister she-wolves who stuck together like glue, were side-by-side, looking around the area at the puddles, and the almost overflowing lake. Behind them, Raven happily padded after. Her tail was wagging, as if happy about the truce the fighting pack leaders made. And of course, crimson trailed behind, her tail slid on the wet ground and her eyes were blazing with fury and disgust.  
IceFire led them pat the lake, and some clear areas, until she stopped. Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige stood there, waiting. Toboe, like Raven, seemed happy. His ears were perked up and his tail wagged furiously. Kiba sat calmly in front, his eyes dull and waiting. Tsume was glaring at a tree…poor tree. And Hige was looking nervous, his eyes darting around as if expecting an attack.  
"We're here." IceFire stated calmly, padding over to join the pack.  
"I can see that." Kiba replied, his voice as icy and calm as his eyes.  
The two packs began on the road to paradise, trotting alone calmly. Now and then, Crimson would shoot Hige a death glare and make comments, but IceFire would shoot her a look that said 'you-better-shut-up-now-or-I-swear-I-will-kill-you!'  
The pack soon came to a town. Lights flashed and humans chatted excitedly. Houses, stores and building rose above the earth.  
"Human illusion…" IceFire murmured in disgust, obviously feeling the same way Kiba dose when it comes to their human illusion disguises.  
"Yeah." Kiba muttered back, his icy eyes narrowing.  
Kiba put his illusion up first. His black hair covered his face, and his slanted ice blue eyes seemed to glare all the time. His black jacket lay limply on his shoulders, over his white shirt and his jeans. His converse sneakers stood atop the muddy earth.  
Toboe was next. His red, flipped hair bounced as he shifted side-to-side eagerly. His red jacket-shirt thing and his green pants with brown boots that looked like hiking boots, made him seem like he was hiking.  
Tsume went after Toboe. His silver hair shaved and cut with a pony tail lowered in the back. His tan skin exposed his chest and 'X' scar with his leather gangster outfit.  
Hige was last of the boys. His brown messy hair made the girls want to screech 'PUMPKIN HEAD!' at the top of their lungs. Or, it made Raven want to at least. His yellow jacket hoodie and jeans he wore almost seemed like a skater boy wannabe.  
Next was raven. Her long black hair curved to her waist, and her black tank top and tight jeans seemed almost like she got them from a discount store.  
Then, Silver changed. Her silver hair was cut straight at her chin, and had two black clips on each side. She wore a simple white T-shirt, and plaid skirt with black leggings. Her black shoes and jean jacket with fingerless gloves added the finishing touch to her attire.  
Luna went next. She had her soft, water-like light silver hair put in a braid that ran down her back. She wore a red halter top and baggy jeans with a black leather jacket.  
Next, Crimson went. She had fiery red hair like burning fire at her ankles that touched the muddy earth barely. She wore a loose black shirt with jeans and white shoes. Her hair had a black headband with a small white chibi-wolf-thing on it.  
Lastly was IceFire. Her silver hair flew down to her hips, with a curly touch to it, and her same piercing blue gaze settled in her wide, human eyes. She wore a red shirt, tight but loose-fitting at the same time, and hip-hugger jeans with tennis shoes. A jean jacket lay limply over her shoulders.

The pack cautiously made their way into the town. Smells and sighted, flashing lights and screams of children filled their ears. Silver and Luna pressed their side together, glancing around nervously. Raven hugged onto a blushing Toboe's arm, also looking around at the humans in fear. Crimson walked next to IceFire casually, a bored expression on her face. IceFire, who was used to crossing through towns, also was calm.  
Soon, they found themselves already halfway through the town.  
"See, sis? Just a little longer…" Luna whispered to Silver, who was shaking and looking around in fear.  
"O…O-Okay…" She shivered nervously, glancing around cautiously, eyes wide.  
Raven shot her a sympathetic glance and looked up at Toboe, blinking slowly.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, they were there. They put their illusion down and continued in silence.  
That silence was shattered as a gunshot exploded through out the terrain, whizzing past the pack. Shocked, they shot their heads around and saw an old man with a blue half-wolf, her fur ruffled and her lip lifted, snarling. The man held a gun and he was frowning and glaring at the wolves.  
"RUN!" Kiba and IceFire howled together, dashing into the forest, the pack following behind them. More gun shots exploded like wild fire at them, a chorus of loud bangs following the fleeing wolves.

Their paws padded on the grass, silent and swift as more bullets whizzed at them, the old man and dog following.  
A howl of pain exploded through the forest.  
Time stood still.  
The pack looked over, fear and shock written on their faces.  
Raven had been shot.

_To be Continued…._

**Preview for chapter Three:**

"_RAVEN!" IceFire howled._

_Pain exploded through raven, and she let a howl of pain escape her body. _

_Toboe let a snarl out and howled in rage, launching himself at the human, only to be stopped by the blue dog. She pinned him to the ground, her eyes blazing and her teeth glistening. Toboe lifted hi lip also, letting his own threatening snarl come out. _

_Raven weakly looked at Toboe and the half wolf, eyes wide as she panted, blood seeping through her black fur._

"_Mutt!"_

**A/N:** Well? Good, bad? Huh, huh, huh, HUHHHH?  
OH! And these are the pairings:  
Kiba-IceFire  
Hige-Crimson  
Toboe-Raven  
Tsume-Luna

(sighs) awwwwwwwww! Poor Silver is all alone! XP  
Anywho….Ta ta for now!(grows tigger tail and hops away)


	3. Author's note IMPORTANT! READ

**Auhtor's Note:**

HI HI HI ALL! I was thinking of adding Blue to the pack again….(places finger on chin)Hmmmmmm. Well, please tell me what you think! Ya think _yes add her_, or _no way dude!_ Just let me know, mmmmmmmmkai? (nods) Any who, another thing, please review! If I work hard on the story and no one tells me what they think, I get discouraged. (Lowers head and whimpers) So please R and r! PLEASE! And yesh! Also, I am going to add a male wolf for Silver since she's _sooooo_ alone…

**Silver**: (is in a dark corner and is emo) _No one loves me…_

**Luna**: _I do!_

**Silver:** _That…isn't the love I mean…_(Whimpers)

Heh. SO PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU OR MY SILVER WILL BEGIN TO CUT HERSELF! O.O

And if you want to, you can make him a brother of one of the following:

_Toboe_

_Raven_

_IceFire_

_Tsume_

_Crimson_

The reason that he can't be brothers to _Kiba, Hige,_ or_ Luna_ is because of my own reasons. Except one is obvious:

**HE CANT BE BROTHERS TO LUNA CUZ THEN HE IS A BROTHER TO SILVER ALSO! AND THAT WOULD BE WRONGGGG! OMFG!**

So yeah, that's it…um…heh….BYE!


End file.
